Éducation sexuelle angéliquo-démoniaque
by laitue
Summary: Après l'annulation de l'Apocalypse, Adam a gardé le contact avec Aziraphale et Crowley et il n'hésite pas à recourir à leur aide quand il a un quelconque problème. Cependant l'Ange et le Démon ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'il leur demande conseil pour sa future vie sexuelle. Gérer un Antéchrist enfant était déjà galère, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son adolescence.


**Titre :** Éducation sexuelle angéliquo-démoniaque  
 **Fandom :** Good Omens  
 **Personnages :** Aziraphale, Crowley et Adam (mention d'Adam/Pepper)  
 **Disclaimer :** Good Omens est l'œuvre de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Avertissements :** Discussion sur la 1ere fois et quelques sous-entendus sexuels mais ça reste très soft malgré la présence de Crowley  
 **Ecrit :** pour le thème « Faire l'amour » de bingo_fr  
 **Nombre de mots :** Environ 2000 mots  
 **Note :** Merci à Allie pour la béta-lecture.

* * *

Aziraphale lança un coup d'œil soucieux au démon assis à ses côtés avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers l'adolescent qui touillait son chocolat chaud avec une application que l'ange aurait qualifiée de quelque peu zélée.

« Adam ? »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête en entendant son nom et déglutit face au regard concerné de ses parrains.

« Tu as un problème ?  
\- Non. Pas du tout.  
\- Tu as dit vouloir nous parler.  
\- Oui je sais mais...  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.  
\- Tu as peut-être des soucis en cours ?  
\- Ou des ennuis avec tes camarades ? Sache que si c'est le cas je serai ravi de leur donner une leçon qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier.  
\- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que... Je voulais vous demander des conseils mais en fait je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Voyons Adam, tu sais très bien que Crowley et moi serons ravis de t'aider.

Légèrement rassuré par le sourire bienveillant de l'ange, l'adolescent pris une profonde inspiration et débuta son explication.

« Vous êtes au courant que Pepper et moi on sort ensemble ?  
\- C'est difficile de ne pas s'en douter vu le temps que vous passez fourrés tous les deux ensemble. »

Adam esquissa un sourire embarrassé suite à la remarque du démon. Portant la boisson à ses lèvres, il avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud afin de reprendre contenance.

« Ouais... Donc c'est officiellement ma petite amie depuis un certain moment...  
\- Un certain moment ? répéta Crowley en lui lançant un regard amusé par dessus ses lunettes.  
\- Cinq mois et trois semaines jeudi prochain. … Ou peut-être quatre mois. J'en sais rien, c'est pas comme si j'avais compté.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Crowley.  
\- Je n'ai rien dit.  
\- Bref ! On sort ensemble et... Enfin... Vous voyez c'est sérieux entre nous donc forcément je commence à me dire que bientôt on va peut-être... Enfin elle voudra surement...  
\- Faire l'amour ? »

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça.

« Et donc tu es venu nous voir parce que tu voulais qu'on te donne des conseils ?  
\- Rassure-moi quand même : tu n'es pas en train de nous demander comment on fait les bébés ?  
\- Mais non ! Évidemment que je sais comment on fait les bébés ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! Et puis on a eu des cours là-dessus ! Et j'ai vu des films !  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- Euh... Ils n'étaient pas à moi, c'est des K7 qu'on m'a prêtées. Enfin vous voyez.  
\- Très bien. Tu sembles déjà pas mal renseigné sur le sujet.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce genre de loisir soit approprié à ton âge mais il faut reconnaître que Crowley a raison. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi tu as besoin de notre aide.  
\- Non vous ne comprenez pas. La théorie générale j'ai compris. Enfin je crois... Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'était comment on faisait l'amour comme il faut.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous savez : comment on s'y prend pour que ça soit bien ? »

Esquissant un rictus embarrassé, le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant.

« C'est probablement bête comme question mais j'aurais voulu avoir des conseils à ce sujet. Je ne voudrais pas que Pepper pense que je suis nul. Et puis je voudrais lui faire plaisir. »

Le démon dévisagea Adam un moment avant d'émettre un ricanement amusé. Mort de honte, l'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir désespéré et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant fortement à « Je savais bien que c'était une idée stupide... ». Croisant le regard indigné d'Aziraphale, Crowley toussota.

« Désolé, mais c'est tellement ridicule. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de demander à un ange comment satisfaire ta petite amie ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est qualifié pour ce genre de discussion ?  
\- Tu exagères, je connais tout de même un certain nombre de choses dans ce domaine.  
\- Oui, je suis persuadé que tu maîtrises la théorie à la perfection. Mais, sans vouloir te contrarier mon Ange, lire _Le Cantique des Cantiques_ ne garantit pas d'assurer au niveau pratique.  
\- A vrai dire c'est pour ça que je vous demande à tous les deux, murmura Adam. Je me disais qu'en combinant vos avis j'aurais une vision des choses un peu plus complète.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de compétences dans la matière pour contrebalancer les mièvreries angéliques. Je pourrais te parler des meilleurs moyens de tenter une femme et de certaines pratiques qui... »

Crowley sursauta en sentant un coude céleste s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Tournant la tête vers Aziraphale, il se mordit la lèvre avant d'enchaîner.

« … ne sont pas pour les enfants, ou les adolescents, et dont je ne te parlerai donc pas. D'ailleurs tu découvriras probablement ça tout seul plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, et en attendant tu ferais mieux de te consacrer à tes études. Voilà. »

Abandonnant la contemplation de sa tasse, l'adolescent lança au démon un regard qui le fit instinctivement se raidir sur sa chaise. Étonnamment il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'oublier qu'Adam n'était pas tout à fait un gamin comme les autres mais sa capacité à lui rappeler qui il était vraiment d'un seul regard avait tendance à mettre Crowley quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Ne le prends pas mal ! C'était juste une façon de dire que nous ne sommes probablement pas les personnes les plus qualifiées pour te conseiller dans ce domaine. Tu sais les démons ne sont pas réputés pour leur romantisme. Quant à l'ange... Il n'a même pas l'équipement nécessaire pour ce genre d'activité.  
\- Mon Cher, ça c'est un coup bas.  
\- Hé ! C'est pas vrai peut-être ?  
\- Peu importe. Crowley a raison, tu devrais essayer de parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as pensé à demander à ton père ?  
\- Wooow ! Demander à son père ?! Tu n'as pas pire comme idée ? T'imagines sur quoi ça pourrait déboucher ? Il risquerait de demander à Asmodée de lui donner des cours ! »

Crowley s'interrompit et esquissa une grimace tandis qu'il essayait de refouler un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant.

« Et croyez moi : personne ne veut avoir ce genre de conversation avec Asmodée.  
\- En fait en parlant de son père, je pensais plutôt à Mr Young.  
\- Oh ! … Il a raison, tu devrais demander à ton père.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? On ne parle pas de ces trucs avec ses parents !  
\- Mais avec nous si ?  
\- Avec tout ce que vous avez vu vous connaissez des tas de trucs. De toute façon je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner à part vous. Et puis je vous fais confiance. »

L'ange et le démon se dévisagèrent un moment, passablement gênés mais surtout touchés par la remarque de leur filleul. Si on leur avait dit il y avait un peu plus de seize ans qu'ils risquaient de s'attacher autant à l'Engeance de Satan, ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais cru. Et pourtant...

« Bon... Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?  
\- Comment il faut s'y prendre la première fois ? Est-ce qu'il y a des trucs que je dois absolument faire ? Ou des trucs à éviter ? Qu'est ce qui plait vraiment aux filles ? Y a des positions à privilégier ? Et il faut en enchaîner plusieurs ? Ou juste une seule ?  
\- Du calme voyons. Je crois que tu t'emportes un peu vite là.  
\- Désolé... C'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment comment il faut s'y prendre concrètement du coup ça me stresse un peu.  
\- Je vois ça. Tu sais Pepper sera probablement aussi stressée que toi. Et le plus important est que vous soyez prêts à franchir le pas tout les deux et que vous en ayez autant envie l'un que l'autre. Lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts à passer à cette étape, normalement les choses se feront tout naturellement. Bien sûr il y aura quelques tâtonnements au début mais c'est tout à fait naturel pour des jeunes gens qui découvrent les plaisirs de l'amour.  
\- Et si cette histoire de position t'angoisse tant que ça, tu peux toujours trouver une bonne source d'inspiration dans certains bouquins. D'ailleurs je crois bien que l'ange possède en réserve une première édition richement illustrée du Kâmasûtra.  
\- Je suis désolé de te contredire mon cher mais je n'ai pas ce genre d'ouvrage dans ma librairie. »

Face au regard dubitatif du démon, Aziraphale laissa échapper un toussotement gêné.

« D'accord, peut-être que j'ai en effet cet ouvrage en réserve. Il s'agit après tout d'un texte majeur de la littérature indienne. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'Adam ait besoin de conseils aussi spécifiques.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut peut-être m'aider.  
\- Non en fait il a raison. Pour une première fois ça ne ferait que t'embrouiller. Il vaut mieux y aller mollo au début. Si tu penses que tu en as vraiment besoin plus tard, je pourrais toujours te donner des conseils plus précis.  
\- Ahem...  
\- Seulement s'il en a besoin. Si ça se trouve il s'en passera très bien.  
\- De toute façon le plus important c'est que Pepper et toi soyez en harmonie. Si tu fais bien attention à l'écouter et que vous discutez à propos de ce qui vous effraie ou ce qui vous fait envie vous devriez parvenir à vous en sortir d'une façon satisfaisante.  
\- Et en faisant attention à ses réactions tu devrais rapidement te rendre compte de ce qui lui plait ou pas.  
\- Mais surtout rappelle toi que le respect, la communication et la patience sont très importants. Ne la brusque pas et ne fais jamais rien sans son approbation. Vous devez tous les deux êtres d'accord sur ce que vous faites.  
\- Le mieux c'est de convenir d'un safeword au cas où les choses vont trop loin »

Remarquant leur expression déconcertée, Crowley enchaina rapidement.

« Mais il est peu probable que vous en arriviez à de telles extrémités. Si tu suis les recommandations d'Aziraphale je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Ok ?  
\- Ok...  
\- Tu as d'autres questions ?  
\- Oui. Comment je fais pour la capote ?  
\- La capote ? Voyons Adam, tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça dans une voiture ? »

Laissant échapper un ricanement moqueur, Crowley se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'ange.

« Il parle de contraception.  
\- Oh ! … Tu as raison, c'est très important. Euh... Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ?  
\- A peu prés.  
\- Normalement tu as le mode d'emploi sur l'emballage. Tu dois faire attention à ne pas la déchirer en la mettant et t'assurer qu'elle soit bien installée. Le mieux c'est que tu t'entraînes avant.  
\- Ok...  
\- Ça ira ?  
\- Je pense. Sauf que...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous savez où je peux trouver des préservatifs ? C'est pas que je ne sais pas où en acheter mais... J'ose pas vraiment demander... »

Ange et démon échangèrent un regard, sentant venir le piège...

 **… …**

« Tu sais mon Ange, je trouve que cette histoire de parrain va un peu loin.  
\- C'est juste pour lui rendre service. Et puis c'est important, non ?  
\- Ouais. Mais la prochaine fois il faudra qu'il se débrouille tout seul.  
\- Je suis certain qu'il saura s'en sortir plus tard.  
\- Il a intérêt.  
\- En tout cas c'est fou ce qu'ils grandissent vite.  
\- Malheureusement. »

Le démon laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en foudroyant du regard la grand-mère qui pinaillait sur le renouvellement de son traitement. L'envie de remplacer ses anti-inflammatoires par des placebos le titillait de plus en plus. Finalement, après une demie douzaine de minutes supplémentaires, il la vit ranger ses affaires et s'éloigner du comptoir.

« Enfin ! Bon, va acheter ces trucs qu'on en finisse.  
\- Moi ? Mais je n'y connais rien.  
\- Parce que je suis censé être un expert en contraception humaine peut-être ?  
\- Surement plus que moi.  
\- Ok. J'ai compris, je m'en charge.  
\- Je t'accompagne. Ces gens me mettent mal à l'aise à nous fixer. Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? »

Lançant un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes filles qui les observaient depuis l'entrée, Crowley esquissa un sourire charmeur.

« Va savoir, mon Ange. »


End file.
